ASESINATO EN LA CIUDAD
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: CUANDO SOLO TIENES UN MÉTODO PARA OBTENER LO QUE QUIERES...


**ASESINATO EN LA CIUDAD**

 **GUNDAM WING**

 **TROWA-QUATRE**

 **AU, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, ONE SHOT**

 **Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook )**

* * *

Dos jóvenes corrían a lo largo de las calles principales de aquella ciudad que dormía tranquila, ajena a lo que acaba de suceder en ese sucio callejón.

\- Ya nos alejamos lo suficiente – hablo el joven más alto, mientras se adentraban en un edificio abandonado.

\- Trowa, lo sentiste? – interrogo un joven rubio de ojos claros – yo pude verlo en sus ojos – continuo hablando, mientras el castaño se encargaba de limpiar un poco la sangre que escurría de su rostro.

\- No debimos hacerlo – acercándose al rubio para intentar retirar su chamarra.

\- ¿Estas arrepentido de ayudarme? – pregunto con temor el más joven.

\- Sabes que por nosotros, haré lo que sea necesario, es solo que... – notando la decepción en los ojos que amaba – Olvídalo, lo mejor será que nos cambiemos y volvamos a casa – señalando una maleta que estaba escondida entre los escombros.

" **Asesinato en la ciudad "**

Encuentran en un callejón de mala fama, el cadáver desmembrado del rector de prestigiosa universidad, se cree que el movil fue el robo, pero no hay sospechosos.

Era el titular que se leía en el periódico local, no cabía duda, las noticias corrían rápido.

\- Todo saldrá bien – escucho a su espalda la voz de su ángel – Lo ejecutamos a la perfección – sonriendo antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios – ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a darle el pésame a su esposa e hija? – después de todo, su estudiante preferido, no puede dejar de estar presente en estos momentos, ¿recuerdas?

\- De acuerdo – se levantó sin comprender aun como el joven dulce que tenía a su lado, había sido capaz la noche anterior de cambiar tanto.

Y es que si bien, el al igual que Quatre había sido víctima de los bajos instintos del rector khushrenada, jamás había pensado en hacer algo así.

No podía negar que se sintió bien al tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida del adulto que lo acoso durante tantos años, pero...

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

\- ¡Por favor Trowa ¡ - rogaba un hombre de rodillas, su cabello antes castaño se encontraba lleno de sangre – Sabes que fui bueno con to... - Un golpe en su mandíbula le impidió continuar, mientras el joven de ojos verdes miraba a su acompañante.

\- Claro – se burló el joven rubio – como olvidar lo bueno que eras cuando abusabas de nosotros – otro golpe – como olvidar lo bueno que fue obtener una beca de investigación a tu lado, para que fueras libre de seguir haciéndolo.

Golpe tras golpe, el rubio se encargaba de liberar toda la rabia que había contenido durante sus años de estudiante...

Y al final, al saber que no quedaba esperanza, decidió darle un poco de dignidad y terminarlo todo, sus manos enguantadas habían sujetado su cuello hasta que lo escucho crujir...

* * *

 **Fin Flash back**

* * *

Ahora no sabía decir exactamente qué era lo que más miedo le daba, el recordar la sorpresa que le ocasiono ver a su adorable rubio separando las partes del cuerpo sin el menor titubeo o el hecho de verlo listo para mostrar su indignación contra el crimen de su mentor.

Eso era algo que tal vez no descubriría, porque si algo tenía claro en su mente, era que no podría dejarlo.

\- Moriría si te perdiera – le dijo el rubio, mientras le ayudaba a arreglar el corbatín.

\- No lo harás – sonrió antes de depositar un largo y profundo beso – Te amo – sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio – Debemos irnos – señalo antes de que su voluntad de ver a la familia de Treize mermara.

\- Adelántate – señalo antes de soltar sus manos – olvide mi discurso – sonrió al notar la confianza y amor que parecía mostrar el más alto.

En cuanto le vio salir, se miró al espejo y noto como su reflejo le sonreía abiertamente. Habían logrado su venganza, lograron eliminar el único obstáculo en su carrera y ahora no solo tenían un cómplice, si no a un amante fiel, incapaz de delatarlos por no perderles.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su reflejo y se apresuró en alcanzar a su pareja, después de todo, tenían un acto que ejecutar.


End file.
